The Kitsune and its Warrior
by Samurai441
Summary: Takehiko Uzumaki wanders the lands after the deaths of his Sister and Nephew. When he returns to Konoha to find his nephew alive his presence will truly change the fate of his nephew and the Elemental Countries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**This Story will have small pieces of Bleach lore; however this is NOT a crossover-fic.**

_Italics _mean a person is thinking.

**Bold** means a Demon is talking or someone is using Killing Intent.

**The Kitsune and its Warrior**

**Chapter One:**** October 10****th**

Naruto Uzumaki sped through the streets of Konoha, huffing as he ran to avoid the mobs that formed during this time of year. It was October tenth, and the six year anniversary of the Yondaime Hokage's defeat of the Kyuubi no Yoko, it was also Naruto's birthday. Naruto turned a corner quickly and found himself in a dead end, the sound of angry voices and footsteps approached quickly. Naruto ran to the end of the alleyway, hid in the corner behind a trash-can and hoped the mob would miss him. Naruto didn't know why people hated him, ignored him or mistreated him but he knew the Sandaime Hokage was lying through his teeth when he said that the villagers didn't hate him. Naruto listened as the angry mob drew closer to his hiding space.

"He's in that alleyway hiding behind the trash can." A stoic voice said. Barely had the words been spoken when the sound of footsteps and angry mutterings of 'Demon brat', 'Monster' and 'Kyuubi' increased. Naruto knew how they had found him; they had one of the men with the funny white eyes with them.

As the angry villagers and shinobi moved in closer to the alleyway Naruto was hiding in, a solitary figure stood on the rooftop above shaking in barely contained rage. Not much of the figures details could be seen as his body was covered by a black ankle length zip-up hooded cloak, But by the height and general body proportions of the figure it was easy to see that the figure was a tall well-built male, a warrior. The warrior watched as the group of angry villagers started down the alleyway in which Naruto was hiding, before he rolled up the sleeve covering his left arm and channelled some chakra to one of the many seals etched into his skin. Once the silent plume of smoke faded in the Warriors hand was a pitch black Katana. The figure moved forward and took a step off of the rooftop and landed neatly in the middle of the alleyway, right in between the angry mob and the helpless boy.

The group of villagers and shinobi stopped in their tracks as the warrior hefted his sword and rested it on his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" The warrior asked, his voice was deep and calming yet gave off the simple message 'Do not mess with me.' One of the shinobi in the front missed that message and took a step in front of the group, "You there move aside, we're here for the demon brat." The chunin spat angrily.

The warrior shrugged, "Sorry there's no one around here like that." A Hyuga took a hesitant half step forward, "Do not try to protect it, I can see it right behind you. Now move aside."

The cloaked man moved his sword off of his shoulder and simply pointed it at the mob before staring at the Hyuga clansman, "I suggest you all go home, **now**." He replied as he leaked some Killing Intent. A few civilians and a couple of shinobi collapsed as the KI (Killing Intent) washed over them. The remaining members of the group broke out into cold sweats as the KI increased marginally. A few more civilians collapsed.

"Move aside and let us have the demon before we make you." The chunin blustered angrily. The warrior shook his head simply, "No." The chunin looked at the Hyuga on his flank and then turned to the remaining mob and grinning, "Fine, WE'LL MAKE YOU MOVE!" He screamed as he rushed forward. The warrior waited until the Chunin was close before he swung his sword. The chunin stopped dead in his tracks before his head separated from his body in a splash of blood. The warrior gave his blade a flick and the blood coating the weapon disappeared.

"Anyone else?" The warrior asked. The mob stood dumbstruck no one had ever killed to protect the 'demon brat', the kids ANBU guards had roughed them up and arrested them but never killed them. The warrior turned and glanced at the boy he was protecting before turning back to the mob.

The warrior released massive amounts of KI as he stared the group down, "**NOW GO! OR YOU'LL ALL LOSE YOUR HEADS!" **He shouted. The crowd quickly turned tail and fled taking their unconscious friends with them. The warrior sighed before resealing his Katana and turning towards Naruto. The man crouched in front of the blonde boy who cowered in fear.

"Hey there, Naruto." The man said kindly. Naruto looked at the man cautiously, "Who are you?" The boy asked. The warrior grinned and pulled down his hood revealing spiky red hair, kind blue eyes and a wide grin.

"I'm a friend. Hokage-jiji sent me to find you." The redhead replied. Naruto nodded shyly, "Umm…Okay. I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's your name?" he asked. The man grinned, "You can call me Takehiko-aniki." The man now known as Takehiko grinned. Naruto gave a small smile and nodded, "So are we going to go see Hokage-jiji?" He asked. Takehiko shook his head, "Nope, first we are going to get you something to eat and then we'll have a rest." Naruto nodded as Takehiko offered him a hand up. Takehiko pulled Naruto to his feet and in a swirl of leaves they were gone.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi Hatake, Yugao Uzuki, Mitarashi Anko and Tenzo quickly sped across the rooftops of Konoha hoping that they weren't too late. Kakashi cursed the Konoha civilian and Elder councils as he and his ANBU team moved towards Naruto's apartment. Kakashi stopped as he smelled blood nearby, his team stopped behind him before they all jumped down into the alleyway to their left. Kakashi looked around and found the decapitated body of a Chunin laying in the alley his head nearby. He looked around and met his team's eyes worriedly. Usually they would never leave Naruto alone especially on his birthday but the Council was sneakier than usual this year. Kakashi had responded to the Hokage's summons, Anko had been called in to see Ibiki, Yugao was needed by the ANBU commander and Tenzo was needed by Danzo. The Hokage hadn't summoned Kakashi, Ibiki didn't need Anko, Shikaku Nara was unaware that he needed Yugao and Danzo didn't want to see Tenzo. The team quickly put the pieces together and quickly regrouped and headed towards Naruto. The council had played them.

**With Takehiko**

Takehiko watched as Naruto slept peacefully in the hotel room he had booked, the boy looked malnourished, skinny and all in all unhealthy. Takehiko growled as Naruto snuggled deeper into the blankets. _'They'll pay. Those bastards will pay.'_ He thought to himself. Takehiko rose from his chair beside Narutos bed and created a Kage Bunshin. "Keep an eye on him." The real Takehiko said. The Kage Bunshin nodded and sat in the chair at Narutos bedside as Takehiko stalked out of the room.

Takehiko dashed across the rooftops and headed towards the Hokage Building.

'_They will learn to never piss off an Uzumaki.'_

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi Hatake stood in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi his Wolf mask hanging at his side, "We can't find him, I have Cat, Snake and Tiger searching but so far nothing. There was a dead chunin in an alleyway near his apartment though."

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi, stroked his beard thoughtfully, "How did the chunin die?" He asked. Kakashi fiddled with his mask, "Decapitation, it was a perfect cut too. Naruto definitely couldn't have done it."

"I should hope not. He is only six." A voice chuckled. Kakashi drew his tanto and moved in front of the Sandaime Hokage who had drawn a Kunai.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Kakashi called. The voice chuckled and the man stepped out of the shadows. Kakashi stared down the hooded man, "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked. The man sighed, "You've forgotten me already huh Kakashi-baka?" Kakashi's eyes widened as the man removed his hood.

"Takehiko? I heard you were dead." Kakashi replied, Sarutobi's eyes widened, "Takehiko Uzumaki. What are you doing here?" The Sandaime asked nervously. Takehikos grin dropped, "Oh y'know, taking in the sights, jogging down memory lane, **DISCOVERING THAT MY NEPHEW WAS ALIVE!**" He shouted. Kakashi's breathing hitched, _'Takehiko didn't know? If he's alive that means he left and he wouldn't have left Naruto behind, which means someone lied to him.'_ Kakashi thought. Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass." He groaned. Takehiko snorted as the KI skyrocketed, "**Oh no, you'll be lucky if it bites you in the ass. I'm still debating whether to give you an Exploding Kunai enema or not!**" Takehiko snarled.

Sarutobi growled, "It was for the best Takehiko! We couldn't let you take Naruto! You would've left Konoha!" Takehiko nodded, "You're damn right I would've left Konoha! I checked his medical files before I came here! He would've been safer in Iwa than he is here!" Takehiko's declaration stunned Sarutobi. Takehiko pressed on, "Now here's what's happening; I'm taking the keys to the Uzumaki compound, I am taking Naruto and I am raising him. If anyone tries to stop me I will destroy them…brutally." Takehiko growled.

Sarutobi shook his head, "The council won't allow it. They've passed laws to stop him from being adopted." He replied.

Takehikos killing intent spiked through the roof, "**THAT IS IRRELEVANT! HE'S MY NEPHEW! IT'S NOT ADOPTION WHEN I'M HIS LEGAL GUARDIAN! I SHOULD TAKE THIS TO THE FIRE DAIMYO! WE BOTH KNOW HOW FOND HE WAS OF MY SISTER AND BROTHER IN LAW!"**

Sarutobi glared at Takehiko, "The Council will not let this happen. The law-" "**THE COUNCIL? WHEN DID THIS BECOME A DEMOCRACY? THIS IS A MILITARY DICTATORSHIP SARUTOBI! GROW A PAIR AND REMIND THEM WHY YOU'RE THE GOD OF SHINOBI!"**

Kakashi stood mouth gaping at the audacity of Takehikos speech, Sarutobi looked as though he had been slapped.

Takehiko continued on, "Where the hell is the Will of Fire you preach about Sarutobi? I sure as hell can't see it! You're letting the council and by extension the village systematically abuse a six year old. They are your ADVISORS; they are there to advise, not order. Minato and Kushina would be ashamed." Takehiko finished. Sarutobi sat completely still, no one in the room moved, until Sarutobi stood and retrieved a key from behind the Yondaimes photo and threw it to Takehiko.

"You are correct Takehiko. I have allowed this to go too far. I have lost sight of what was important and I pray that one day Naruto and you will forgive me. The council must be reined in, be at the council chambers at Ten O'clock tomorrow." Sarutobi barked. Takehiko and Kakashi both grinned; _The God of Shinobi is back._

Takehiko turned as he began to leave, "By the way I have Naruto at home." He said as he exited the Hokage building. Takehiko sped along the rooftops towards his Hotel. Opening the door Takehiko nodded as his Kage Bunshin dispelled. Takehiko sat down beside Naruto's bed and watched his nephew sleep. _'Kushina I'm so sorry I wasn't there for him.'_

* * *

**Authors Note:**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while especially **The Kitsune and its Guardian**. I'll probably be focusing on this story for a while as I think I'll re-write **The Kitsune and its Guardian**. Anyhow I'll be needing people input on the pairings for this story, so please send in your suggestions.

**Note: I will not be doing any Yaoi pairings nor will I ever pair Naruto with Hinata or Sakura, EVER! I just really hate Hinata and Sakura. Sakura is an abusive bitch and Hinata's personality annoys me. Don't get me wrong I won't bash her in any of my stories but she's a creepy stalker. So please vote for your pairings. **

**I need a woman to pair with Takehiko and a woman to pair with Naruto. **

**Note: I am willing to make this a Harem fic. I am also willing to Gender-bend characters: FemGaara anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or Bleach… T-T**

_Italics _mean a person is thinking.

**Bold** means a Demon is talking or someone is using Killing Intent.

**The Kitsune and its Warrior**

**Chapter Two:**** Settling Down**

Naruto Uzumaki stretched and yawned as he opened his eyes. The first thing Naruto noticed is that he wasn't in his apartment. He was in a comfortable double bed in a tidy room he had never seen before. Naruto thought for a moment and then remembered the events of the night before. The angry mob chasing him, hiding in the alleyway, his rescuer and the trip back to the man's hotel room. Naruto stood and walked out of the room and into the lounge room. His rescuer poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Morning Naruto, make yourself at home. I'm just making breakfast." Takehiko greeted. Naruto smiled as he sat down on the couch and watched his saviour cook, Naruto hadn't been able to have a good look at his rescuer last night due to the cloak he wore but now he was easily able to tell that his new friend was a warrior. Takehiko was broad shouldered but not overly muscled; his frame was lean and wiry with some definition on his arms. His shoulder length red hair was tied in a ponytail by a plain black band. Naruto stared at Takehikos choice of wardrobe, his rescuers clothing consisted of black ANBU style pants, black combat boots and a sleeveless black turtleneck tank top. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when Takehiko exited the kitchen while carrying a tray of breakfast foods; Narutos mouth watered at the sight of the piles of pancakes, toast, bacon and eggs. Takehiko grinned and handed Naruto a plate.

"Dig in Naruto. After breakfast we'll talk okay? Once we've finished our chat we'll go and see Hokage and the council." Takehiko said kindly. Naruto nodded happily before thanking Takehiko and wolfing down the food.

Once the food had been finished and the dishes washed Takehiko sat on the couch opposite of Naruto.

"So where should I begin?" Takehiko asked. Naruto cocked his head to the side, "The beginning?" He replied uncertainly. Takehiko laughed, "I suppose that's a good idea. I'll tell you my story and I would appreciate it if you saved your questions for when I've finished okay?"

Naruto nodded and gestured for Takehiko to continue. Takehiko took a deep breath and sighed, "A long time ago my older sister and I lived in a village near Kirigakure. During the last Shinobi war our village was destroyed and my sister and I fled to Konoha. We lived there for years and eventually my sister Kushina married a man called Minato Namikaze, who you would know as the fourth Hokage. Eventually my sister got pregnant; she was so excited that she was going to have a baby. But then on the day that my nephew was born the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Kushina was weak after giving birth and was killed while fighting the Kyuubi. While this was happening her husband Minato was fighting the Kyuubi but it was too strong. You see the Bijuu are made of Chakra and can't be killed, only sealed. Unfortunately the Kyuubi has too much chakra to be sealed in an object; it could only be sealed in a newborn child. So Minato gave his life to seal the Kyuubi away in his son. So when the battle was over I found out that my sister and her husband were dead, when I asked what happened to my nephew the Hokage and his councillors told me that he died during the Sealing. After hearing that I left Konoha because I had nothing left here, I travelled the world meeting people, seeing new things and going to distant lands until I decided to come back to Konoha. That's when I found you...I was so shocked when I saw you…you look so much like your parents." Takehiko finished solemnly.

Naruto remained silent, tears streaming down his face, "So you're my uncle?" he whispered. Takehiko gave a jerky nod of his head. Naruto tried to wipe away some tears, "And the Yondaime Hokage was my dad?" Takehiko nodded again. Naruto looked Takehiko in the eye, "And I'm…the Kyuubi?" he murmured fearfully. Takehiko shook his head rapidly and pulled Naruto into a tight hug, "No! Never! You're a hero! You're keeping everyone safe from the Kyuubi. I'm so damn proud of you." Takehiko said.

Naruto and Takehiko took a few moments to regain their composure before Naruto looked up at his uncle, "So are…are you here to stay?" He asked hopefully. Takehiko grinned and pulled Naruto into another hug, "Kiddo, if I knew you were alive, I never would of left. I'll always be here with you from now on." Takehiko stated. Naruto grinned, "So what now Takehiko-oji?"

Takehiko playfully glared at Naruto, "I'm not that old y'know! I'm only twenty! And from now on you'll call me Takehiko-aniki!" He pouted. Naruto laughed, "Okay Takehiko-aniki, what do we do now?" he asked curiously.

"We have to go see the council so we can get your inheritance! Then we can move into the Uzumaki compound! And then we shall begin your training!" Takehiko said gleefully.

Naruto immediately perked up at the word training, "Whaddaya going to teach me Takehiko-aniki?" he asked. Takehiko shook his finger back and forth, "Oh no you don't! I'm not telling you until after the council meeting." Naruto pouted and then immediately perked up, "Okay then what are we waiting for?"

**In the Council Chambers**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his chair watching as the other Clan heads, Civilian Council Members and the Village Elders filed into the Council Chambers and sat down. Hiruzen looked around the room identifying the council members, trying to figure out who would support the decisions he was about to make.

Hiruzen knew that the majority of the Clan Heads would side with him. Tsume Inuzuka: head of the Inuzuka clan had long been a supporter of the Sandaime Hokage and Naruto; in fact she had repeatedly offered to adopt the boy only for the Council to deny her request.

Beside her sat Shibi Aburame leader of the Aburame clan. Like all Aburame the Bug user looked at issues logically and was a constant voice of reason in the village's council. Shibi and the rest of his clan were firm supporters of Naruto and had often protected the boy from the villagers when it became necessary. To the left of Shibi sat Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi was a firm believer that Naruto was the Kyuubi incarnate and had to be dealt with. Members of the Hyuga family had often been accused of attacking Naruto however almost every time they were charged they managed to worm their way out of punishment.

Next came Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan. The mind-walker and his clan were firm Naruto supporters and held to the belief that the boy wasn't a demon but was merely an attention-starved orphan. In public the Yamanaka clan were unable to aid Naruto too much, but Sarutobi was aware that the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clans were the hidden protectors of the young boy.

Chouza Akimichi was a robust man and the head of the Akimichi clan. He was of the firm belief that Naruto was a kind boy in need of affection and a good meal. Sarutobi inwardly smiled,_ Thank god for the Akimichi clans' kindness._ Sarutobi knew that the Akimichi run shops were the only stores to sell Naruto proper food at regular prices, unlike the civilian run stores that would price gouge Naruto or sell him spoiled foods.

The final member of the famous Shika-Ino-Cho trio was Shikaku Nara, leader of the Nara clan. Shikaku and his clan were wise enough to know that if the Yondaime Hokage said the seal would work, that it would work. They also believed that hating Naruto for no good reason would be too troublesome.

Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha clan believed that Naruto was too big a threat to let live and was of the firm belief that Naruto needed to be killed or arrested.

The majority of the Civilian Council believed that Naruto was the Kyuubi personified and needed to be executed for everyone's safety. The only civilian council members who disagreed were Haro Higurashi and Sakuya Haruno. Haro Higurashi owned a successful Shinobi weapons store/blacksmith, and thought that Naruto was a kind young man who just needed to be understood. Meanwhile Sakuya Haruno believed that Naruto was not the Kyuubi but was a misunderstood boy who needed to be closely monitored and protected.

Hiruzen looked over to his former teammates and inwardly frowned. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane had been on his Genin team. The two village elders believed that he needed to be controlled or killed, either way they weren't fussy. Sarutobi's gaze lingered on his old rival. Danzo Shimura had been his friend a long time ago, until Danzo lost his faith in humanity. Danzo had his right arm and right side of his face heavily bandaged. He was of the belief that Naruto needed to be utilised as a military tool. Hiruzen knew that Danzo hadn't disbanded his illegal ROOT program he also knew that Danzo would do whatever it takes to carry out his schemes.

"Why are we here Sarutobi?" Danzo asked gruffly. Sarutobi linked his hands and took a puff from his pipe before looking Danzo dead in the eye, "That's Hokage-sama to you Danzo." Danzo quirked an eyebrow before nodding, "Very well, may I ask why we are here Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi nodded, "We are here to discuss Naruto Uzumaki. Cat could you please let them in." Sarutobi said. The double doors opened and Naruto Uzumaki walked into the room beside a tall man in a black hooded cloak.

The council stared at the man in suspicion before Danzo spoke up, "We have already spoken of this issue. Uzumaki is not to be adopted, it is the law."

"Oh, we're not here to ask if I can have guardianship of Naruto. We're here to **tell** you that I have guardianship of Naruto Uzumaki." The hooded man proclaimed boldly. Many of the council members cried out in anger at the disrespectful tone the man used.

Danzo's eye narrowed in anger, "Watch your tone. Who do you think you are?" The hooded man revealed his face, Takehiko Uzumaki sneered at Danzo.

"I'm Takehiko Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumakis uncle and legal guardian." He replied. A fat civilian councillor spoke up, "You expect us to believe that _IT_ is a true Uzumaki? It's barely human! The Kyuubi brat should be killed!" He yelled. The room went silent as a powerful blast of KI tore through the room and paralysed the councillor before a kunai slammed into his windpipe killing him instantly. Several councillors screamed in outrage before another blast of KI shut them up.

"The Sandaime Hokages law is still in effect, now to business." Takehiko intoned, "We are here to tell you what's happening, NOT to request it." Takehiko began. Naruto's supporters grinned as they watched Takehiko give an evil smile.

"I **will **be moving into the Uzumaki estate, I **will** be taking Naruto with me. I **will** defend Naruto, our Home and myself against any who would seek to harm us and most importantly I **WILL** be giving Naruto his father's inheritance when he comes of age. When he reaches 15 he will be the Namikaze clan head." Takehiko barked. The room was stunned at the announcement. Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, Shibi, Tsume, Sarutobi, Sakuya and Haro all had vindictive smiles slowly spreading across their faces as the Civilian Council, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Fugaku and Hiashi sat dumbstruck.

Takehiko let a savage grin spread across his face, "I have left Narutos birth certificate with Sarutobi if you wish to verify his Parentage and don't worry if anything should _accidently_ happen to that birth certificate I have legal copies and I have sent some to the Fire Daimyo."

'_I wouldn't put it past some of them to try to destroy Narutos birth certificate so they could refuse him his inheritance. But with the Fire Daimyo and Takehiko holding legal copies they can't refute Narutos claim. Well played Takehiko.' _Sarutobi thought smugly.

Takehiko straightened his back and grabbed Naruto by the hand, "Now if you'll excuse me, Naruto and I have to go. The Uzumaki and Namikaze estates have gotten rather dusty." Takehiko grinned as he began to leave. Takehiko stopped in the doorway and looked at the council over his shoulder, "And by the way…if anyone tries to harm Naruto again…**I'LL KILL THEM**. Good day councilmen." And with those words Takehiko and Naruto Uzumaki walked away. The council was silent, each councillor going over the meeting in their heads trying to comprehend what just happened. The silence was broken as Tsume Inuzuka let out a bark of laughter, "Well he sure showed you guys who's the Alpha."


End file.
